


Voltage

by Succulentwritings_official



Category: Dont starve (video game)
Genre: Dom/sub, Hard Fucking, M/M, Porn, Rarepair, Smut, dont starve - Freeform, shrug, slight degration, wes is kind of a whore but they both enjoy it so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23008984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Succulentwritings_official/pseuds/Succulentwritings_official
Summary: Wx is acting weird during a storm. Wes finds out first hand what happens to wx when he gets his circuts charged~
Relationships: Wx-78/Wes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Voltage

**Author's Note:**

> Broooo first tag in the Wes/wx tag lets go!

It had been raining all day. 

Then it started to storm. 

Wes had huddled under his and Wx's shared umbrella, despite being the taller of the two he didn't dare touch the umbrella in fear of being electrocuted. Wx, on the other hand, was perfectly fine. He had been shocked five times already and he was...oddly silent, considering he took the time to verbally talk down anyone in ear shot. Wx wasn't so hard on wes due to them...well he didn't know if he would call it a relationship, but Wx said he prefered him because he didn't talk and Wes was able to calm him down quicker than anyone could. 

But he hasn't spoken a word to wes and it was starting to bug the mime. As let out another mechanical screech as the umbrella was shocked again, the hairs on wes's arms and the back of his neck standing on end due to how close he was to Wx. The said robot was still shaking long after it had happened, glowing like a fire that had someone put too many logs on, and he was just as hot. 

It was making wes uncomfortable. He tapped his shoulder, wx rearing his head quickly, his eyes huge. It made Wes jump a little.

' What's the matter? ' Wes signed, looking concerned for his partner. Wx tisked, a deep scraping sound deep in his throat 

" WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? " He snarled out, continuing to walk in the rainy forest

' You're acting strange. You're scaring me ' Wes signed, Gigi g a lighthearted smile to show he wasn't really scared. He didn't need to give him that ego boost. Despite this, Wx let out a sharp laugh 

" SCARING YOU?! " he screeched and turned to him rather quickly, wes' shivering a little bit at his tone change. Wx slowly started to back him up against the heavily forested area, into the trees. Wes felt a twinge of fear from the look on Wx's face, but something deep in his gut burned and he found he couldn't exactly complain about it. Wx continued to stalk closer, his eyes darker then usual and steam pouring off of him. He abandoned the umbrella, but it didn't matter, the rain coming down had evaporated as soon as it touched his skin, coming closer and closer to wes like some kind of hungry animal. Wes gulped as his hand reached out to tug his shirt collar down, rain dripping down over his hair and lashes and onto Wx's face, the glow of him making wes' eyes water. A wicked smirk came over him, chittering low in his throat 

" I'LL SHOW YOU SCARED... " he pushed wes down on his knees, pressing his back hard against the tree behind him, wes letting out a little whimper. Wx seemed to stop at that noise, his eyes wide as he looked down at him, his hands shaking as he rested them on wes' shoulders, squeezing gently...asking permission. Wes looked up at him through his long black lashes and nodded gently, Wx shifting back into that predatory mode, reaching down to coax his metal sheath open, his cock pressing against wes' cheek 

" SUCK ME HUMAN OR I'LL JUST USE YOUR MOUTH AS I PLEASE " he ordered, tangling his warm hand into wes' hair. Wes looked up, looking almost scared and god it made Wx glow brighter and his cock twitch. Wes leaned in and took him into his mouth, Wx's cock tasting sweet with his own lubricant. Wes bobbed his head, his eyes widening as wx used both of his hands and pressed them to the back of we'd head and shoved him down hard, causing the human to gag. Wx let out an ominous groan, like he would fall apart. But wes knew he would hold tight. 

Wx used his throat as a cock sleeve, wes rolling his eyes back and tears falling down his face as he was gagged by the head of his thick cock, reaching down hesitantly to rub himself through his pants. Wx scoffed and pulled him off his cock, wes gasping for breath. 

" WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? DID I GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO TOUCH WHAT BELONGS TO ME...? " he growled, kicking wes' hand away from the growing wet spot on his pants. Wes panted hard, his make up running a bit making him look like he was melting, his eyes practically crossed as he tried to gulp in air. Wx watches for a second, seeing wes' hand tap twice. He was okay. 

" PATHETIC FLESHLING. CAN'T KEEP YOUR DIGITS OUT OF THAT SOAKING CUNT FOR MORE THAN A DAY... " Wes' eyes went wide at the language he was using. He had picked up some things from Wilson after a failed experiment or two. The scott couldn't keep his sailor mouth in check. Wes didn't exactly mind. 

" STAND AND STRIP DOWN...LET YOUR SUPERIOR ZEE WHAT HAS BECOME OF YOU " Wx ordered as he held his cock in hand. Wes nodded quickly and stood, facing away from him and undid his suspenders, dropping his pants down with them. He leaned forward against the tree, his pink cunt dripping wet around his thighs, the tall mime shaking in his place. 

Wx groaned out and ran a hand over his ass, making it hard, nearly burning it. Wes peeped, digging his nails into the bark of the tree. Wx chuckled and held his pussy lips open, looking down at him as if he was dissecting him. It embarrassed wes to no end but he didn't want those unbelievably soft hands to stop touching his sensitive lips. 

" HOW DISGUSTING...CAN'T CONTROL YOURSELF... " he said and reached to run to fingers back and forth beside his clit, Wes letting out a broken whimper, arching his back into those hands 

" SHOW ME HOW YOU WANT TO MOVE ON MY COCK, FLESHLING AND MAYBE I'LL GIVE IT TO YOU " he grunted in wes's ear, pressing up against his back and warming his chilled body, Wx reaching up to pull away his now sopping wet sweater, resting his hands on his heavy breasts, squishing them together and feeling his rock hard nipples in his hands. Wx, no matter how much he denied it, couldn't live without the softness of this human flesh under his hands, be it his thighs, breasts, sides, and as his hands trailed up, he found they curved perfectly to fit into the column of his throat. Wes inhaled sharply but tapped two times on the tree. Still fine. 

Wx squeezed as wes started to rock his hips back, showing what he wanted as wx placed his cock in between his thighs, squeezing them together 

" KEEP SHOWING ME...KEEP SQUEEZING... " he growled as he pressed harder down on wes' throat. Wes peeped and nodded, rocking back harder, pressing his ass against wx' hips. Wx couldn't help but grab handfuls of his ass, spread him open and slam into that tight warm cunt, causing him to spark and groan at the pleasure. 

Wes let out a beautoful little mangled cry that hurt his vocal chords, his hands flat against the tree as he spread his legs for Wx to fuck into him easier.

Wes panted as his soft blue eyes rolled back into his skull, Wx's unrelenting thrusts slamming into him with each mechanical groan the robot let out, his synthetic dick twitching inside of him

" DOES THAT...FEEL GOOD, HUMAN? HAVING SOMEONE SUPERIOR POUND INTO YOUR FLESHY LITTLE BODY? " he asked the mime, who couldn't respond even if he wanted to due do his damaged vocals and the fact his brains were being fucked out. All he could manage was a little nod, looking back at him over his shoulder, his tongue hanging out over his thick bottom lip. Wx couldn't help but lean over and steal a quick kiss from him, sending shock waves through wes mouth and down his spine, making his hair stand on end. Wes giggled gently and wx found he rather liked that sound. Especially when he could force it into a gasp by switching his pace and thumbing at his sensitive little bud.

Wes cried out as he tightened around Ex, so so so close! Wx felt this and pulled out quickly, leaving wes to slump over against the tree with a pathetic whine, looking back at Wx to ask what was wrong, only to be met with wx rubbing his lube soaked fingers against his back entrance. His face fell a little as he looked back at him, pausing to make sure. Wes nodded and arched his back, closing his eyes tightly. Wx chuckled as he pressed one in, making wes gasp 

" YOU ALMOST CAME WITHOUT MY PREMISSION LITTLE HUMAN...SHAME YOU DIDNT, I WOULD HAVE LOVED TO FUCK YOUR THROAT RAW... " He said and continued to thrust his finger in and out until adding the second one 

" I GUESS THIS WILL HAVE TO SATISFY ME. ALL OF YOUR HOLES ONLY GOOD FOR ONE THING, CORRECT? " He asked, curling his fingers making wes sob out in pleasure. He nodded gently, Wx laughing

" THAT'S RIGHT. A WARM LITTLE PLACE TO STICK MY COCK IN " he answered for him, pulling his fingers out and without warning, slammed into wes. 

The tall human croaked, his back arching and his eyes rolling back as wx fucked his tight hole, holding his hips tightly as he slammed him back. Wes was almost scared that Wx would tear him, but the slide was very slick and he had been fucked back there before many times, not bothering even to prep just made it so hot that Wx wanted to be inside of him that much. He rocked his hips back, soft little sparks of pain shooting up his spine and up and over his hips, his clit twitching as pain and liquid pleasure was dumped into his system and all he could do was pant amd cross his big blue eyes, begging Wx silently for more more more, god please, harder!

It hurt so good, his tight hole fluttering around his thick shaft, wanting nothing but his cock to fuck his guts until he couldnt walk, couldn't move, couldn't breathe...and he was perfectly content with dying like this, getting fucked over and over again. Whatever Wx's dark, mechanical heart desired he would do...

But he could feel Wx twitch inside him, his nails digging into the bark of the tree, his hands shaking as his tongue rolled out, letting out the most beautiful little broken noise before coming hard around nothing, Wx's shoving his fingers into him. He'd give him something to cum around…

Electricity shot up through wes with a hard thrust of his fingers, wes letting out another strangled noise and a hiss, sobbing out softly as pain and pleasure wracked through him, his thighs shaking and his knees knocking together as he fell to the ground, slick soaking his thighs, wx's cock slipping out of him as hot liquid squirted from Wx's thick shaft, covering wes' back in the warm dark liquid. Wx held the base of his cock, snickering as wes tried to catch his breath. Wx was now only softly glowing, sitting down beside him and pressing him to his warm silicone chest piece, running his fingers through his hair. Wed looked up at him with a crooked smile, wes tisking a little and turning his head away from him, tugging at his hair harshly making wes whimper and cling to his arm, arching his back a little from being so over sensitive. 

Wes sighed and leaned back against wx, closing his big pretty eyes as he started to drift off, his body going limp

" GOOD HUMAN… " 

Wes and wx sat there, wes soaking up Wx's warmth in his sleep as the storm died down, the red twilight peeking through as wes snored against his robot. 

As picked him up, throating an old blanket around his shoulders as he carried him back to camp. 

Nobody dared to say a single word as the sound of whirring and soft gasps came from their tent late that night.


End file.
